Lil Boy Monsters:A Series Of Inappropiate Events
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: These are drabbles of Kendall and James. Kendall a boy who liked sex. And James a boy who loved getting sex. Problem was, they liked to do it in inappropriate times and places. My name is Lil' Boy Monster & it is my duty to tell you their tales...Enjoy...


**So this is my last posting because the world is coming to an end...I'm fucking with you guys... Calm your tits girl! this will be like little drabbles of Kames sexual rendezvous. Yeah. Oh I have this story I will be posting up Called "Revenge Of The Nerd" no reference to the awesome movie, will sept the title. It's a Kogan whoo! fucking rejoice Koganites! and this time, the nerd is fighting back. He will be like this little nerd who doesn't take crap from school bullies, Kendall, James and Carlos. And along the way Kendall realizes that Logan has been the only one who's actually ever fought back, and he starts to fall for him. Hmm I wonder if anyone has done this? anyways. Oh! did you guys see "Big Time Prom King"? hahaha I only saw up to the part where it jizzed JAGAN all over. Aww they were prom king and queen how cute. Ha!, I'm starting to question if the Kogan is just a friendship in the show to cover up for Jagan, Because let's face it, James and Logan are so gay for each other. James was working that red dress. Don't be a drag just be a queen ;) eh Jamie? giggle. They had their little slow dance! aww my hearts about to asplode bitses! I can guarantee you that this week we'll at least have a few smuts based off that episode alone. I can see it now: Summary. What really happened when Logan ran into the bathroom and saw James wearing that dress. Well I don't want to get too graphic, but I fucked his brains out in that stall while he was in the dress moaning like a little bitch. Tee hee, can't wait!**

* * *

><p>This is a series of : The many times Kendall or James, could not control themselves, while being in inappropriate settings…And probably ended up fucking somewhere.<p>

**In the backseat**.

Driving to lengthy locations was always a bore. It's no surprise to anyone that it can get really boring, really fast. Bring some source of entertainment or else you'll be stuck watching the nature channel in HD. Kendall was usually well prepared when a certain situation presented itself. But this time for god knows what reason. He forgot his iPod at home. Something that never happens. So he was forced to look out the window.

Logan, the destined driver as usual, was busy trying to focus on the road but the endless chattering that played besides him, thanks to Carlos, was distracting him. Kendall sighed for about the millionth time that day. The only exciting thing he has seen so far was, the van ahead of them with a small TV playing. He turned to look to his side. James, was jamming out to his iPod, a sound of 80's rock music coming from the earphones. Kendall couldn't help but notice the way the pretty boys' biceps constricted whilst playing the shit out of an air guitar.

A very sly smile graced Kendall's lips. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad of a drive after all. Making sure that Logan and Carlos's heads remained on the road, he slowly clicked his seatbelt off. James was still making rock and roll signs with his fingers and banging his head forward, tongue sticking out. Kendall slid over a bit. Smiling when everything remained the same.

He finally closed the left over inches between him and the rocker. As soon as their shoulders bumped, James's head shot towards Kendall who was smirking. He took off his earphones ready to ask why the sudden personal space intrusion. But instead Kendall leaned in to whisper.

" Don't say a word just turn around and let me see," his lips brushed against James's ear teasingly. Kendall smirked when he felt said boy stiffen. He began placing kisses along his smooth jaw, loving the way James shuddered.

" K-Kendall what are you do- a finger cut off any question James was about to ask.

" Boy you got something special…something special for me," he whispered huskily. James had to bite his lip to prevent the moan threatening to escape as the blonde began nipping at the weak spot on his neck. Kendall kissed his way up to the brunettes ear, licking the lobe before taking it between his pearly whites.

" There is way too many boys upfront for my liking, so how about we kick it in the backseat," he suggests running his hand down the boys firm chest. James's eyes fluttered shut.

" What?, w-why?," he asked shakily. Kendall's hand was inching towards forbidden treasures.

" I wanna get beside ya," he states gruffly. The little noises the boy was releasing and his state of being was really sending jolts of pleasure to his dick.

" Y-you a-are…reminded James.

" Let's go to the back so I can be your backseat driver…that along with Kendall cupping him was enough for James to throw caution out the window. Kendall couldn't help but smile a very cheese filled smile as James pulled him to the farthest row of seats in the large truck and immediately attacking him with a very sloppy kiss…

An hour later they arrived at their destination. James and Kendall were hurrying to put all their clothes back on. The side door opened just in time for Carlos to see Kendall buttoning his plaid shirt back up and James running his comb through his disheveled hair.

" Aw gross, no wonder it smells like Thai food. You guys were fucking!," he exclaims and breaks into a fit of laughter. As Carlos laughed out loud, Logan glared at them and began wiping off all the fog that resided on the windows. James Blushed furiously and tried to hide his embarrassment into his boyfriends chest, and all Kendall did was shrug…

**In school.**

James sat at his desk in history class, writing a paper on Indian tribes and their practices, religions, beliefs, etcetera… and quite frankly he was bored the fuck out. Seriously? It's not like he's ever going to be asked about Indians later on in life. Not like he'll ever mix up Sacajawea with Pocahontas. This is really ridiculous and he was really starting to fall asleep. He looked over to his right where Logan was.

Said boy was furiously writing away as if the apocalypse of "Okay class pass your papers to the front" was coming. A few minutes later James dropped his pencil and laid his head down on top of the open text book in hopes of a quick as he liked to call it "Pretty Power Nap" just as his eyes were closing his pocket vibrated. He cursed silently under his breath. Lifting his head slightly he made sure the teacher's attention was elsewhere. Taking the vibrating mobile out, he tapped the screen.

He opened up the new messages folder. A few from his mom, others from Carlos sending him links to free game apps, even some emails about his recent purchases from, "_Forever 21 Men_", and one from Kendall. Tapping the one from the blonde leader. He blushed as he read over it.

" _Raging hard on! Come 2 downstairs b/room ASAP!,"-Horny Boyfriend  
><em>

sure he got an occasional text from his overprotective boyfriend checking in on him to make sure he was okay, during the classes that they didn't have together. But he never expected this. Looking up to the front of the class again, the teacher was nodding off.

_" Kendall WTF! I'm in the middle of class!,"- Pretty Boy_

his fingers clicked away quickly. Leaning up on his elbows, he grabbed the side of his book and brought it up to shield his phone. Not even a minute later and Kendall was already replying.

_" So what? It's history class, u h8 it, plz baby…I need U :( ,"- Horny Boyfriend_

oh great he was breaking out the emoticons. It was a sad face which only meant he was pouting, and James was defenseless against Kendall's pout. Damn you mental pouty Kendall! ( Shakes fist in air) he sighed, heavily earning a look from Logan. James shoots him a fake smile before texting back.

_" Use your Handy Manny, he'll be more than willing to jerk you off…Kendall just wait till after school!,"-Pretty Boy_

despite his hesitance and caution. James was beginning to tingle with excitement. There was thirty minutes left in the period. And he didn't really want to spend those in here rather than sucking his boyfriend off.

_" James, U get ur sexxxi ass down here & let me fuck it Right now!, or so hlp me!,"-Horny Boyfriend_

oh shit he's getting mad right now, which only meant it was adding to his testosterone. Because we all know that an angry Kendall, equals a horny Kendall, which adds up to rough sex, and a limping James. James no likey the limpy.

After a few minutes of thinking, he just began getting all these images, and the thought of doing it in school where they could get caught, was strangely arousing to him. Sighing he quickly replies his final answer.

_" Fine. But ur taking me shopping after school!,"-Pretty Boy_

oh yeah, this wasn't free not even for his boyfriend.

Kendall read the response, shaking his head but grinning none the less. He knows that he has to meet James's demand or it's no sex for Kendall for at lest a week. That's so not happening. They really did act like an old married couple.

_" Ya, fine. Just HURRY!,"- Horny Boyfriend_

James shoved his phone back into his pocket and gathered up his books. He raises his hand quickly. The teacher looks over.

" Yes James?," he asks with a bored tone.

" Can I use the restroom?," he asks, the teacher looks at him with his glasses beneath his Beady eyes. With a Bitch-really-?-expression.

" James you know you had in between periods to use the restroom,".

" I-I know, but (get's up and walks over to his desk) this is an emergency. Bad sloppy Joe day…he trails off rubbing his stomach and fake groaning in pain. He sighs but hands him the hall pass. James grabs his bag and bolts out quickly. The walk there seems faster than usual. He get's into the location Kendall texted him about. And was met with Kendall leaning against the wall, his jeans and boxers pooled around his feet. And he was slowly stroking his cock from tip to base. James's mouth watered. Kendall's eyes slowly fluttered open. Before James can even say hello, Kendall was already pushing up against the wall and shoving his jeans and briefs down… I think you can imagine what happens after. ;)

**The movie theater.**

"Little Nancy, all grown up,"

" You're just a nightmare,"

" That's right. No one can ever prove I was here,"

" Who are you?,"

He's fucking "_Rorschach_!" That is not "_Freddy Krueger_!" Okay? No one can replace "_Robert Englund_", Sorry "_Jackie Earle Haley_", love you an all bro, but no one can replace the "Original" Dream Demon. James sighed. This was a cheap remake, no not even a remake, a parody, a mockery, what the hell is this fuckery? He seriously was dreading this. At first he thought why not? Let's see what the old guy has been up to. But for the past half hour or so, this was a nightmare, and not the one he was hoping for. This was just filled with plot holes, stereotypes, the whole smorgasbord.

He really had high hopes for this ( As did I. Freddo they went an turned you into a pedo, shakes head) he turned to look at his friends who were thoroughly engrossed with the cheap imitation. Logan and Carlos were huddled together, Carlos peeking his head out from under Logan's own head, when he thought it was safe. Kendall who was next to James, was sitting back just watching it as if he were at home enjoying a hockey game. Not even a flinch nor a whimper whenever Freddy popped out.

" Hey, what's the girls name again?," whispered Kendall to James.

" Nancy," he said. Kendall nodded his head and went back to watching the void of any emotion actress. _( Rooney Mara_ ;) A few seconds later he was leaning in again.

" What about him?," he points to the long haired actor ( _Kyle Gallner_ ;)

" Uh, Quin, or uh…I forgot," he whispers back. Kendall's question was answered when the girl yelled out, "QUENTIN!," James sighs as once again Kendall is leaning in for yet another question. Is he not paying attention?.

" Do you think this movie will launch his career?, I mean it did for Johnny Depp," James thought for a second. That was a very good question.

" Uh, he has a decent amount of movies, he does a lot of Indie films and shows," James really knows his celebrities. Thinks Kendall.

" Ya, but I mean he's not that bad of an actor. Johnny was in Elm Street and look where he is now,".

" I know, but this is a remake, so uh they're really just introducing Freddy to a fresher audience. And I mean most remakes don't even do so great," this is completely true. It can go well, or horribly wrong. ( _The Karate Kid, Ew! They changed it to Kung Fu instead of Karate! Does not make sense, change the title!, Friday the 13th, is not even considered a remake in my eyes, where is momma Voorhees? Or right the bitch get's decapitated in like the first few seconds. Halloween? Oh god, Rob Zombie filled it to the brink with trailer trash! The A Team? Don't get me started! Disturbia? Is just Alfred Hitchcock's Rear Window, with a different name. and video cameras. Arthur? It was okay, Just because I think Russell Brand is funny! Okay enough now I'm just fan-boying )_

Unbeknownst to the guys, James was a giant movie nerd. ( As am I) so I guess you can say he knows a lot about movies. Kendall hadn't asked him anything anymore. And he was bored. Then he got a little idea. He looked over to Logan and Carlos who were practically on top of each other. He smirked slyly noticing Kendall's attention was still on the movie. He slowly put his arm rest up. And slid closer to his boyfriend.

Without warning, James placed his hand on top of Kendall's crotch. Making said boys' green eyes bug out. He quickly placed his hand over the one that was softly groping him. Kendall's breath hitched.

" James w-what are you doing!," he hissed with gritted teeth. James just smirked and leaned in closer so he could whisper, brushing his lips against his ear teasingly before whispering.

" I'm bored, and I want you to pay attention to me," Kendall was not in the least bit surprised that James was asking for his attention. That little attention whore.

" J-James…W-we cant…deep breath and shudders. James smirks against his neck.

" Then why are you so hard right now," he squeezes the large lump in the blondes skinny jeans for emphasis. Kendall can't help but throw his head back a bit and release a low moan. James snickered.

" James s-stop, I'm s-serious," he says only half meaning it though.

Grin, " Kendall stop, I'm serious, This movie bites, how about we live out that little dream of yours, to get head while being in a movie theater?," he seductively purrs. And Kendall is gone. The sound of his zipper and being pulled down was drown out by the shriek of the movie. Kendall threw his jacket over James's head. He smiled lazily as his boyfriend went down on him. It's a good thing they're at the top of the seats and the place is barley full. Kendall's mouth falls open in pleasure as James begins to lick his balls. The view was amazing. He loved the way James's head bobbed up and down while his leather jacket covered his pretty little head...

A few minutes before the movie's finale, Kendall comes. His seed spilling down James's accepting throat. He had to muffle his mouth from moaning. That has to be one of the best blow jobs James has ever given him, and he get's those regularly. The lights came on, and James unburied his head from the jacket. His hair was askew, his face was flushed, lips wet and bruised. The obvious signs of what had just gone down was present.

" That wasn't so scary," said Logan, despite the hand holding the soda cup shaking like crazy. Carlos looked just as equally afraid. They were just exiting the movie theater when Carlos asked.

" Hey James, did you have a hot dog?, cause you have some mayo on your chin," he says making a wipe off motion. James could have sworn his face was on fire. He quickly wiped at it, turning every shade of red. Kendall lowly chuckled, which caused James to sock him in the stomach. As Kendall doubled over in pain, James hid his face into his jacket, Logan muttered something about getting new friends. And Carlos rated on about how he wanted a happy meal before they got home. To answer your question, Carlos. James did not have a hot dog, but he did have a different type of wiener ;)

**At the Palm Woods Cabana.**

Watching James tan by the pool was Kendall's way of "Creepin" not only was he checking him out and eye fucking him behind his shades. But he was also making sure no douche bag came to hit on his boyfriend. He loved the way James looked in his tight wife beater and tight swim trunks, with his hair all perfect and shit. It was eye porn. Kendall couldn't deny the feeling of his dick rising when said pretty boy decided for a quick dip in the pool. Fuck did that turn Kendall on. It was like one of those movie scenes. Where the attractive person, takes their shirt off and jumps into the pool in slow motion. Then they come out with a close up of water droplets falling from their torso's and shinning in the sun. Yeah that's exactly what it was. Now Kendall had a problem. A big problem at that. He knew James was willing to give himself to Kendall when the blonde was up for it. But he wasn't so sure if James would be okay with having a quickie in one of the cabanas.

But when your dick of a friend comes to visit, it wont go away till it's attended to. As James ran his hands down his wet abs, Kendall's dick grew more and his lips became dry. It's now or never. He stood up awkwardly with a towel hanging from his arm to cover up his problem. He walked over to the wet brunette. Wink. James smiled when he saw Kendall walking up to him.

" Hey Ken," he greeted sweetly.

" Hi baby," he said back. James noticed Kendall was slightly squirming from where he stood.

" Uh, are you okay?," he asked, begging to get a little worried when he took in Kendall's facial features. His eyes were blown and dark with lust and desire. His tongue was constantly sneaking out to wet his lips. His cheeks were flushed, and his breaths were coming out as pants.

" Kendall are you sick?," his worried side was kicking in. He didn't like seeing his boyfriend in trouble. Just as he was about to run for Logan. Kendall pulled him into the farthest cabana. James was confused.

" What are we doing in here?," he asks, perfect brows furrowing together as he looks around the empty space with only one lounger in it. Kendall let the sides fall before walking over to James and pulling him to his body. James was about to ask what he was doing, but only gasped as he felt Kendall's erection press against his thigh.

" K-Ken...?

" Mmm, you see what you do to me James?," he asks before snaking his hands down to grope the pretty boys' ass. James yelps at the action and his body jerks making their crotches grind against each other. Kendall hissed. He then leaned in to James's neck.

" Kendall, w-we can't d-do this here," caution ada bitch.

" Mmm why not?," his voice was dark and husky and James would be lying if he said it wasn't turning him on.

" There are p-people outs-side," he gulped as Kendall bit over his pulse.

" So? They'd be lucky to see me fucking you. What do you say baby? gonna help me out or what?," he groped James' package making said boy mewl...

" Oh fuck Jamie!...ride that fucking dick...ngh...

He moans out, as James bounces on his cock. Kendall was laying on the lounger and James was on his lap riding the fuck out of his dick. James groaned in ecstasy. Placing his hands on Kendall's chest he ground down even harder, throwing his head back as his prostate was jabbed at with every upward thrust from Kendall. The blonde had a vice like grip on his hips, most likely to bruise. He grabbed his boyfriends dick and began stroking him along with his thrusts in search for some sort of rhythm. Before they knew it. James exploded all over Kendall's sweaty chest, moaning out Kendall's name over and over. As James came, his ass constricted around Kendall's dick, that was it for him. With one final jab, he emptied his seed into his boyfriend. They panted against each other riding out their intense orgasms. Kendall kissed him lovingly for James always putting up with him, or going along with his crazy plans...

As they walked out of the cabana they were pretty sure to find the pool empty, but were met with Logan and Carlos, in the pool making out like there is no tomorrow. They made their presence notable. The two shorter boys pulled apart gasping.

" If you could fuck in there, then me and Logie can do it in the pool," said Carlos before diving back into the smart boys' mouth, despite Logan's protests. James and Kendall looked at each other laughing. They laced their fingers together and walked back to the apartment to give the shorties some lovin' time...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, uh there you have it, first installment. I need you guys to do me a favor. I want you to give me a location and situation, cause I'm like so fucked out of ideas. And I will put it in the next part. I don't care what place it is or how ridiculous it might sound, I'll do it. Fellow-Ficer's honor. That little rant about movie remakes, happened because I saw the new "Fright Night" remake trailer, it looks okay, I mean they have decent actors. Collin Farrell, Anton Yelchin, Christopher Mintz- Plasse (McLovin!) David Tennant ( Doctor Who) But it's not the sexy Chris Sarandon, Who I heard has a cameo in the new movie. Sounds exciting! anyways, ya. Uh so I have this idea for a new story of sorts about the guys as kids. But it won't be your average, cutesy, innocent story. This will be like HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE APOCALYPTIC FOURSOME! EVERYBODY HIDE THE FUCK NOW!. There will be anarchy I fucking tell you! and I'm almost done with a Kames smut. And I've started working on the new "Gang Bang Me Tonight And Shank Me With Your Poison" second part. So hold on to your seats! anyway I think that's it for now. Asta luego Monstros de Fiction!<strong>


End file.
